<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green is the color of Jealousy by PlumNeedsALife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098317">Green is the color of Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife'>PlumNeedsALife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Karl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also you can totally go on friend dates, Beta George, Dream is a long long man, ENDERMAN HYBRID DREAM, Friends to Lovers, I gave him and extra foo so he's 7 feet 3 inches, I'm not sorry, Idiots in Love, Insecure Dream, Insecure Sapnap, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Sapnap, Panda Hybrid Sapnap, Parrot Hybrid George, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Polar Bear Hybrid Karl, Possessive Dream, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), They're bomb AF, alpha dream, idiots to lovers, jealous dream, skirtnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was not jealous, no matter what George said. He wasn’t! Why would he be jealous of Karl of all people? Just because he and Sapnap are super close and cuddly doesn’t mean anything. Alphas and Omegas can be friends without any romantic intention. Tell that to the feral part of his brain though because all his feral brain can think of was why was there another alpha all over his mate. Nevermind that they weren't even dating yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lime is the color of a Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello, Plum again! Have I started another fanfic even tough I have a lot of WIP's right now? You bet I did! Do I have regrets? Only a few. This fic is not at all connected with my platonic ABO/Omegaverse series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know if you keep on staring like that you’re gonna burn a hole into Karl’s back.” George states as he looks at Dream. The enderman hybrid was rather angrily staring out of the window of the Community House to watch Sapnap and Karl. The panda and polar bear hybrids were just having a good time joking around.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to be jealous right? They’re just friends.” The parrot hybrid adds on casually. Because it was true Karl and Sapnap were just friends.</p><p>“What!? I am not jealous!” Dream retorts, turning to look at the beta with a frown on his face, not that anyone could see it behind his mask, but the tone of his voice was telling. George just gave him a look, one eyebrow raised. The winged man didn’t believe that for a second.</p><p>“Oh come on, don’t give me that look Gogy.” Dream whines. He really wasn’t in the mood for George to call him out like this.</p><p>“You’re just upset that I’m right.” The older man states. Which was also true, making Dream’s frown return in full force.</p><p>“Look, I know they're just friends but you tell my Alpha Brain that.” Dream replies, he believed that Alphas and Omegas could be friends without any romantic intent but his Alpha Brain didn’t care about his personal beliefs apparently.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, your dumb feral brain says ‘threat to mate’, I know you’ve told me before Dream. That doesn’t change the fact that you two aren’t even dating.” The brunette responds, arms crossing across his chest, head tilting to one side.</p><p>“I know . . .” Dream groans rather dramatically, letting himself flop and cling onto the beta, George stumbling a bit at the sudden added weight, his wings flaring out to help balance the two.</p><p>“God you’re heavy . . .” The beta complains, trying to get the tall alpha off of him.</p><p>“George, comfort me, I’m sad!” The piss baby whines, elongating the “A” in sad. As the grown man just continues to whine at his friend, he doesn’t notice two people enter the Community House holding hands.</p><p>“Uhhhh Dream? You okay dude” Sapnap asks, a worried look on his face. Dream immediately snaps to attention getting off of George.</p><p>“Sap, George is being mean to me.” The alpha whines, as he makes his way towards Sapnap, his eye trained on his hand intertwined with Karl’s.</p><p>“Aww, does Dreamie want a hug?” Sapnap coos at the other in a baby voice, Dream opening up his arms is answer enough for Sapnap. He goes in for a hug but the alpha is still not satisfied, the omega is still holding Karl’s hand. Dream directs his gaze toward the other alpha. Though he had a mask on his face Karl knew the other was glaring at him. He looked at George confused, who just shrugged, and then back at Dream.</p><p>Sapnap is purring for him, letting out his comforting gingerbread scent, Dream can’t help but melt into the hug. This was perfect, the alpha hunches over and buries his face into the omega’s hair, lips pressed to the crown of his head, one hand around the others shoulders the other hand going to brush against round soft ears. Unfortunately the moment doesn’t last because Sapnap decides it’s time to pull away. The omega looks up at the other and gives him a little smile. Dream’s chest tightens at the sight, Sapnap was too cute.</p><p>“Sorry to cut that short but Karl and I have a date!” Sapnap explains cheerfully. Dream’s eyes widen at the information, his body snapping back to its full height, luckily he had his mask on because otherwise he’s sure he would look like an idiot right now.</p><p>“We do! We do!” Karl cheers, swinging their interconnected hands happily. The bear hybrids are oblivious to Dream’s mood change. George makes his way to stand next to Dream, a hand on the taller man’s arm.</p><p>“You two have fun then! Don’t stay out too late!” The beta says. Sapnap just rolls his eyes at that.</p><p>“Yes mom . . . God you’re just as bad as Punz.” Sapnap grouses. He was an adult and he could take care of himself. The panda hybrid grumbles under his breath as Karl laughs good naturedly and pulls the other out of the Community House and away towards the karaoke stage. As the two disappear from sight Dream snaps out of his surprise.</p><p>“WHAT!” Dream yells, George wincing at the other’s volume. The beta turned to look up at Dream, concern on his face.</p><p>“You okay there Dream?” The brunette asks hesitantly. The man was starting to vibrate which was never a good sign, it usually meant he was mad. George guesses enderman hybrid might be beyond mad though.</p><p>“Do I look okay ⊣ᒷ𝙹∷⊣ᒷ {George}?!” The enderman hybrid screeches the end of his sentence not quite english.</p><p>“Okay look, you need to calm down, no need to do anything rash Dream.” The beta says in a consoling tone, his sandalwood scent intensifying, trying to comfort the other. The alpha takes in a few calming breaths, as he does his shaking gets less and less intense until he's left with slight tremors in his hands. Once calm the alpha lets himself fall to the floor bonelessly, nothing more than a pile of long limbs as he just starts whining once again.</p><p>“George.” The alpha whines, now that his anger was gone he was just heartbroken. He had missed his shot with Sapnap. The panda hybrid was the only omega that his alpha instincts have ever reacted to. The parrot hybrid crouches down and pokes at the sad lump of a man.</p><p>“You know it’s just a date Dream, it doesn’t mean they’re dating or anything official.” the feathered hybrid states, George was once again correct, a single date does not make a relationship. So here could potentially be hope for the ridiculously tall alpha.</p><p>“What do I do then?” Dream asks the older man, he was stuck in a state of self pity.</p><p>“Well for starters you should get yourself off of the floor and stop being sorry for yourself. And then you can stop being a coward and ask Sapnap on a date.” The beta states standing up from his crouched position. The alpha sits up from his pity heap and looks at the other.</p><p>“What if he says no?” The enderman hybrid says with a pout. </p><p>“Then he says no and you don’t have to waste more time thinking what if. But if it makes you feel any better, I don’t think he’ll say no.” George says reaching his hands out for the other to take. When Dream puts his hands in George’s he pulls with all his strength and the giant man child finally gets up off of the floor.</p><p>“I’m gonna plan a date so amazing that Sapnap is gonna fall head over heels for me!” The alpha declares. George besides him just sighs, what could possibly go wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jade is the color of a Ornamental Mineral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl and Sapnap's date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So question for you all. Do you guys prefer long oneshots or multiple chapters in a fic. What's easier for you to read?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap and Karl were peacefully strolling through the server on their way to the Karaoke Stage. The afternoon sun is shining down on them, the two friends were just gonna have a nice day together and have fun. Karl had suggested the outing since Sapnap had been feeling down for the past week. As the two near the flower shop Karl stops.</p><p>“Wait right here!” The cheery alpha says as he runs into the flower shop. Sapnap waits outside watching Karl through the window, the alpha is bustling around the shop chatting with Niki and Puffy.</p><p>Sapnap just smiles as Karl points out the window towards him and the omega waves at the two shop owners when they look at him. Puffy gives him a nod in acknowledgment as Niki goes to help Karl pick out some flowers. The panda hybrid just plays with the sleeves of his hoodie as he waits for Karl, spacing out a little.</p><p>“For you my dear!” Karl says dramatically, presenting a bouquet of orange tulips and red poppies to the omega. Sapnap lets out a giggle at the alphas actions and takes the bouquet, taking in the scent of the fresh flowers.</p><p>“Oh Karl! You shouldn’t have!” Sapnap says in a high pitched voice, faking a swoon. Not being able to stay serious he dissolves into cackles and so does Karl. The black haired man pulls out a poppy from the bouquet and tucks it next to Karl’s left ear, earning a gasp from the polar bear hybrid.</p><p>“Oh stop it! You gon’ make me act up!” The alpha jokes, Sapnap just laughs even louder at that as the two make their way down the Prime Path. The two are all jokes and smiles, walking hand in hand, saying hi to the people they pass by on the way. Karl’s heart fills with warmth at seeing Sapnap smiling. As they make their way closer to the Karaoke Stage Karl breaks out into a jog pulling Sapnap with him.</p><p>The pair make their way up to the Karaoke Stage and Karl gestures for Sapnap to take a seat as he goes to grab a microphone. The panda hybrid sits down on one of the benches and sets his flowers next to him, leaning back and relaxing as he watches Karl turn on the karaoke set up.</p><p>“I’m about to knock your socks off Sapnap!” Karl shouts into the microphone, getting a screech of feedback, Sapnap just giggles at his friend's antics. The first notes of a very familiar song fill the air and the omega’s giggles turn into a full bellied laugh.</p><p>“You’re insecure, don’t know what for! You’re turning heads when you walk through the do-oh-or!” The polar bear hybrid starts throwing a wink at the other, earning even more laughs from the omega.</p><p>“Don’t need make-up! To cover up! Nope! Being the way that you are is e-nuh-uh-ough!” The alpha continues, jumping around the stage somewhat recklessly, trying to put his all into the performance.</p><p>“Everyone else in the room can see it! Everyone else but you!” Karl shouts into the microphone, stopping his jumping to stare directly at Sapnap, pointing at him.</p><p>“Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!” The polar bear hybrid yells, forgoing the microphone at this point, while Sapnap flips his shoulder length hair dramatically, earning a laugh from the alpha. At this point Sapnap is tired of just watching and joins Karl on the stage. They’re singing the song together at this point, not at all in key, but it doesn’t matter, they’re having fun. The two continue to sing for hours, thei time together is filled with phenomenal duets and awe-inspiring solos. The entire time they only had smiles on their faces laughing all the while.</p><p>By the time they decide to call it quits the sun is getting ready to set. The two friends feel like they’ve just had a work-out with all the jumping around, singing, and laughing they’ve done, their throats and sides sore. The two are sitting next to each other on one of the benches catching their breath before they go home. The two are leaning against each other, the omega giggling even though it hurts to do so. Karl looks at the other fondly.</p><p>“You have fun today?” The alpha asks the other. The omega snorts.</p><p>“No, I had an awful time, worst date ever.” The panda hybrid retorts. Karl lets out an offended squawk at that and hits the other in the shoulder, making the omega laugh once more.</p><p>“No, but seriously, thank you for today.” Sapnap whispers sincerely to the other, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Dude! What are friends for?!” The alpha exclaims, throwing an arm around Sapnap’s shoulders, leaning into the other man more.</p><p>“You seemed a little bummed out the last couple of days, I wanted to cheer you up.” Karl continues, leaning his head onto the omega’s. Sapnap tenses a little at the alpha’s words. He was hoping that he did a good job at hiding his bad mood from other’s. Hopefully Karl was the only one who noticed. At feeling the panda hybrid so tense Karl frowns.</p><p>“You wanna talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” The brunette says reassuringly, he wants to help the other but doesn’t want to push either.</p><p>“Dude it’s so stupid.” Sapnap groans out, he really didn’t need to bother Karl with his trivial problems. They weren’t worth the time.</p><p>“If it’s bothering you this much it’s definitely not stupid.” The other responds. Sapnap starts to worry his bottom lip with his teeth. Maybe talking to someone would make him feel better? It was worth a shot he supposes.</p><p>“Well . . . I think I might . . . like someone?” The omega admits, a blush rushing to his cheeks. God he feels dumb now that he’s said it. What is he? Twelve?! Sapnap just lets out a whine, melting into the bench, wanting the floor to swallow him whole.</p><p>“I see . . . is it Dream?” Karl inquires. The question causes Sapnap to shoot up in his seat, back ramrod straight. He stares at the other, his entire face is red now. The omega tries to get a sentence out but all that comes out of his mouth is alarmingly high pitch squeaks, not quite able to find his voice.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re trying to ask me how I know. I’m sorry to tell you but you’re kinda obvious Sap.” Karl explains giving the other a smirk. Sapnap is distressed now, his scent taking on a stale gingerbread scent, whining even louder now. The omega buries his head in his hands, tears springing to his eyes. If he was obvious did that mean Dream knew? Someone should just take the rest of his lives and put him out of his misery. Karl starts to panic, he really didn’t think that Sapnap would react like that, he pulls the other into a full hug, cuddled into his lap. The other lets out his comforting cotton candy scent, sweet and light, shushing the other, resting a cheek on top of the other’s head.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. If it makes you feel better, I don’t think Dream knows.” The polar bear hybrid says softly, trying to console the other. The omega looks at the other, sniffling a little.</p><p>“You don’t?” Sapnap asks for confirmation, his bottom lip wobbling a bit.</p><p>“Yeah! For as smart Dream is, he’s a bit of an idiot.” Karl says jokingly, making the omega in his lap laugh. Now that his initial panic was over Sapnap had a new worry on his mind, he melts into Karl’s embrace letting himself be comforted.</p><p>“You think I have a chance with him?” The omega asks, his voice barely a whisper in the growing twilight. Karl runs one of his hands up and down the others back in a comforting gesture.</p><p>“Of course! Have you met you? You’re great! Anyone would be lucky to date you or be your mate.” The alpha says. He meant it wholeheartedly. Anyone who thought Sapnap wasn’t a catch must be delusional. The omega huffs a little at Karl’s statement, rolling his eyes a little.</p><p>“Don’t you roll your eyes at me! I meant it!” The brunette argues back. The omega snaps his head up to look at the other.</p><p>“I was not rolling my eyes!” Sapnap lies, this time it’ Karl’s turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah you were, I could practically feel you rolling them.” The alpha retorts, Sapnap just pouts at the other, causing Karl to giggle.</p><p>“But seriously, if he doesn’t see how great you are then he can honk off!” Karl declares, Sapnap laughs at his friend, Karl just knew how to cheer him up.</p><p>“You’re the best Karl, I love you.” Sapnap whispers, nuzzling at Karl's cheek, scent now warm and sweet.</p><p>“I know! I love you too Sap.” The alpha replies, earning a playful slap to his chest and another laugh. The two friends are happy and content under the newly emerged stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sage is the color of a Plant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finally gets the courage to ask Sapnap out. Sapnap panics about his date. Karl is a good friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, It's Plum! Have I projected my own personal style onto Sapnap. Yes. Is it a great sense of style. Debatable. If you wanna see his outfit here's a link.</p><p>https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/2996168</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap is still laughing to himself as he makes his way home. His crossbow out just in case any mobs decide to get too close to him. It wasn’t usually too dangerous on the server at night as long as you stick to the main path. It was decently lit up so only the occasional wondering mod or skeleton would ever be a problem. He sees a familiar figure appear on the path as he makes his way down a hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dream! What are you going out so late?” Asks the panda hybrid. The omega breaks out into a light jog, getting himself to the other quickly. The alpha gives him a small wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be asking you the same thing. Didn’t you have a date?” Dream asks with a slight frown. Why was Sapnap out all by himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it was getting late so Karl and I decided to call it a night.” Sapnap explains looking up at his tall friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t gonna walk you home?” The alpha asks, frown growing larger. Sapnap gives the alpha frown of his own, his eyebrows pinched,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he offered . . . but I told him it was fine. I can take care of myself Dream.” Sapnap explained to the older man. A pout on his face. Look he gets it, he’s an unbonded omega, but that didn’t mean he was helpless. He was one of the best fighters on the server, he was more than capable of protecting himself. He would appreciate it if his friends and family would get that through their thick skulls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can Sap, I know. I just worry.” The alpha explains. He knew that Sapnap was a competent fighter, he’s honestly one of the few people that could keep up with him. But his instincts didn’t care about any of that. They just say his mate wandering around alone at night. His instincts were definitely not happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude there’s no need to worry, I can take care of any dumb mod that comes my way.” The panda hybrid says, trying to reassure his long time friend. It was both annoying and sweet that Dream worried for him. His instincts thought it was nice that this alpha was so protective over him, it filled his stomach with butterflies if he was being honest. But he wasn’t going to be honest with himself because his instincts could shut the hell up. They weren’t courting and they weren’t dating, and that’s that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I care about you Sap.” The enderman hybrid says, he really did care about the omega in front of him. He would love to make the man in front of him his mate, that would be a dream come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Dream . . .” Sapnap whispers, his face going a little red. He knew Dream didn’t mean it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it didn’t stop the erratic beating of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on I’ll walk you home.” Dream says, voice leaving no room for argument. He grabs Sapnap’s hand in his and starts walking down the path towards the omega’s home. He was enjoying the feeling of the smaller hand in his, the skin full of calluses from years of sword fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making it a little ways down the path the alpha realized that Sapnap was being uncharacteristically quiet. He hoped he hadn’t upset his friend. He really didn’t want his instincts to dictate his actions, he was better than that. He looks towards the omega and takes in the sight. Sapnap was staring at their intertwined hands, his face completely red. At least he didn’t look angry. He looked kind of cute, all flustered like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay Sapnap?” The enderman hybrid inquires, wanting to make sure the other was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah dude, I’m fine!” The omega says, his voice cracking just a little. The winces at the sound. God he’s so lame. He was freaking out because of a little hand holding. He really liked the feel of Dream’s hand in his though, although the alpha’s hands were very big compared to his, they fit really well together. The omega decides to put away his crossbow and just enjoy the walk home with Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continue on in silence, the evening air was brisk, it was refreshing given how hot and sunny the days were. It was getting a little cold for Sapnap’s taste though, he preferred the warmer weather, he grew up in a land of constant heat after all. He lets go of Dream’s hand in favor of wrapping both of his arms around the taller man’s arm hoping to leach some heat off of the other. The alpha looks down surprised but just smiles enjoying the closeness. As the two approach Sapnap’s house they slow down. Reluctantly the omega lets go of Dream’s arm with a slight pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for walking me home Dream.” The panda hybrid says looking up at the other with a smile. It was nice just spending time with the other, no matter how short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” Replies the enderman hybrid, giving the other a smile as well. This was his chance, he could ask the other out, it was now or never. No matter what George says he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a coward. Sapnap walks up to his front door and unlocks it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Dream.” The omega says, giving the other a small wave before heading inside. The door was about to close when Dream finally took the leap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Uh . . . are you busy tomorrow?” The alpha asks. Sapnap opens his door once more to look at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, why’re you asking.” Sapnap questions the other. He honestly had nothing planned for tomorrow. Just his normal daily chores, feed his animals, gather some extra wood, stuff like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna . . . hang out tomorrow?” Dream asks, a little nervous. What was he doing? He meant to ask the other out on a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure dude! What are we doing?” The omega asks, giving the other an excited grin. It’s been a while since he and Dream had hung out together, just the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait! I didn’t mean to ask you that.” The taller man exclaims, backtracking on his early statement. Wait, that sounds bad. Oh lord he’s an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude what?” Sapnap asks while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Dream was making absolutely no sense right now. The other man takes in a deep breath, shaking his hand, trying to calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you on a date!” Dream blurts out, god this was embarrassing. He was a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date?” The omega asks, his eyes widening in shock. He hoped he heard Dream right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say no . . . obviously! I just . . . yeah. A date.” The enderman hybrid finishes awkwardly, on hand coming to rub at the back of his neck nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I . . . I’d love to.” Sapnap replies, a small blush making its way across his cheeks, staring at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! I mean, uh, I’ll pick you up at three?” The taller man asks, giving the other a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good! See you tomorrow Dream.” The omega replies with finality, finishing the conversation. The panda hybrid closes the front door, and precedes to silently scream, jumping around his front room excitedly. He has a date with Dream. If he’s asleep then he doesn’t want to wake up. He has a date with Dream! Oh no, he has a date with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The panic starts to set in. He needs help. He pulls out his comm and calls the one person he knows he can count on in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sapnap, you okay?” Karl asks, voice filled with confusion. They literally just saw each other, he hoped the other wasn’t in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a date tomorrow!” Sapnap yells into the communicator, excitement and panic coloring his voice in equal measures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay . . . and you’re calling me because?” The polar bear hybrid questions the other. I mean he was happy his friend had a date, good for him. But what does it have anything to do with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a date with Dream! I don’t know what to do!” The omega yells into his comm, he was going to have a full blown melt down at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first off I think you should take a deep breath and calm down a little.” The alpha instructs his friend. Sapnap losing his head was not going to help this situation. The man hears the other take a large inhale of air then letting it out slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, alright you have a date with Dream, that’s great!” Karl says enthusiastically, considering the others crush, this in the perfect situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not good! What do I wear?” The omega asks. He wasn’t one to fuss over his appearance much, he didn’t think it was worth it. He wasn’t the most stereotypical looking omega, he wasn’t petite and pretty. Trying to dress up was always a losing battle for him. He wouldn’t call himself insecure but . . . okay maybe he was a little insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, you could wear a sack and you would still look good.” The man says. He was being truthful, even if Sapnap wasn’t his friend he would not hesitate to say that the omega was attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the compliment, but I’m being serious, I wanna impress him.” The panda hybrid says with a pout on his face, not that Karl could see it, but he could hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my help?” Karl says sympathetically. He was always willing to help a friend out. Plus not to toot his own horn but his sense of style was fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I called you . . .” The omega says, the ‘no duh’ evident in the tone of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is your date?” The alpha asks, he could always make time for Sapnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.” Sapnap mumbles into his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll see you at noon!” Karl says before hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Karl!” The panda hybrid yells at his disconnected comm. He just frowns at the device. Hopefully he won’t regret asking Karl for help. Also wasn’t three hours to get ready kind of extreme? Oh well, that was a problem for future Sapnap. For now it was time for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was definitely a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl you can’t be serious!” Sapnap yells at the alpha, he knew this was a bad idea, he’s going to look ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am one hundred percent serious! You’ll look great trust me.” The polar bear hybrid says. Looking at the outfit he’s picked out for the other. Sapnap just looks at the other with doubt before he kicks the other out of his bedroom to get changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I look ridiculous, and I know I will, I am going to kick your ass.” Sapnap declares to the closed door. He looks at the outfit with trepidation. He didn’t even realize he still had this skirt. He bought it on a whim, wanting to try it but he never tried it on, he was way too scared to if he was being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly he starts to change. Pulling on the black tights, and changing his shirt. He braces himself as he steps into the black and white grid patterned skirt, tucking his shirt in. The waistband was elastic, it was actually pretty comfortable. He looks at himself in his full length mirror, twisting back and forth a little, watching the skirt swish around with his movement. It wasn’t a super full skirt but it sat on nicely on his hips and it helped define his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked good. The omega giggles at himself. He looked good! He grabs the buttercup yellow cardigan that Karl has picked out, appreciating the layer of warmth and softness. The omega walks out of his room giving the alpha a big smile. The other man just looks smug while holding a pair of spiked combat boots. Sapnap just rolls his eyes at the other and grabs the boots from the other and puts them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're missing something.” The alpha states, looking at Sapnap’s outfit with a discerning eye. It’s like a light bulb lighting up as the other pulls a pair of shears from his inventory approaching the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude what the hell!” The omega says backing up a little, eyeing the shears nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap trust me okay?” Karl says, sitting on the floor in front of the other. He starts to cut up the other’s tights artfully. Adding holes and runs here and there. Once the man decides that the tights were good, he puts away his shears and bounces back up on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost done!” Declares the alpha while pulling out a small tube of watermelon pink lipgloss. He uncaps the lipgloss, squeezing a little bit onto his finger bringing it to the others lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude makeup?” Sapnap says gruffly, trying to dodge the other man’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little bit.” Karl promises to the other. The omega stops struggling begrudgingly and sighs as the other applies the gloss onto his lips. Once the man is done he rubs his lips together, spreading out the product evenly. Karl wipes his hand on his pants and directs the other back into his room in front of the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” The alpha shouts gesturing wildly at the other. Sapnap takes in the sight in the mirror. Wow he looks good. Karl really knew what he was doing. The omega turns to face his friend wrapping the other up in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Karl.” Sapnap mumbles. Karl was a great friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!” The alpha says happily. The two stay in the embrace until a knock is heard from Sapnap’s front door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>